


Titles

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd turn over all his titles in an instant to be goodboy always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

It's a comfort to him.

In these rooms, the moment the door closes behind him, he is no longer _Home Secretary_ , or _Lord Coward_ , or even Daniel. He's 'pet', or 'boy', or if he's been pleasing, 'good boy'.

He'd turn over all his titles in an instant to be _goodboy_ always.

There's a warm presence at his back, waiting for the instant the latch catches, the outside world left behind, with all its petty morality and ignorance and judgement. There's only one person's opinion that matters here, anywhere.

 _Click._

The first thing he does, always, is go to the sleek wooden box that gleams from the table across from the door, alluring, and opens it. Turns back to his lord with supple leather in both hands, waiting eagerly for fingers to curl in the fabric at his neck, brush his bare neck, exposed and empty. There's always a tightness in his throat when his master threads the slim collar of warmly hued leather through the buckle, the same rich brown as the box that holds it; he knows it's striking against his pale skin. A tightness that grows as fingers slip between leather and skin, slide along like they're testing the fit, as if it's not the same every time, grows as the leash hooks on with a quiet snick; and then releases as his lord wraps the leather around his fist and pulls him in, presses a calm, comforting kiss to his lips.

He sighs, and as his lord is in an indulgent mood tonight, lets himself sway forward into him, fingers curled loosely in brocade and soft wool.


End file.
